1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition enhancer for a vehicle engine, particularly to one installed between a conducting wire of a high voltage coil and a plug connector and provided with a capacitor storing an electric charge to stabilize voltage and fulfill filtering so as to strengthen ignition power, not only advancing combustion efficiency for lowering carbonization but also augmenting power of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a vehicle is started by means of a plug ignited by a high voltage current created by a high voltage coil, so as to keep an engine normally operating. However, as some of the high voltage current coming out of the high voltage coil is always not to act on the plug, the igniting power of the plug is to be weakened to pose not only incomplete combustion, resulting in carbonization of the plug, but also lessening service life of the engine; moreover, with the incomplete combustion, a large quantity of polluting gases may be produced to severely contaminate the air.